


Dichotomy and Trinity

by Ikusaegi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mid-Canon, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikusaegi/pseuds/Ikusaegi
Summary: After Vanitas had threatened to ‘choke the life out of Terra and Aqua’ back on the shores of Destiny Islands, Ven had at first relented to his demand to go to the Keyblade Graveyard. However, as he prepared to leave for the Badlands, Ven had an eureka moment.If he found Aqua and Terra and told them to stay together with him, he could keep them out of harm’s way. None of them would need to go anywhere near that wasteland, and the X-blade won’t be forged.





	1. Chapter 1

Blessed with beautiful rays of sunshine and soothing scenery, Radiant Garden was known for the sense of peace and tranquility it instilled in the minds of residents and travellers alike.

This, along with a few other reasons, was why Ven decided to stop by the World in his search for Aqua and Terra.

He had visited a few other Worlds beforehand, spending a little time with the locals he had befriended and making sure they were safe from the Unversed. However, there hadn’t been any sign of his two best friends.

(His first stop had been his homeworld, and the state he found it in was not a discovery he wished to dwell on.)

Ven was hoping to have better luck with Radiant Garden. After all, it was where the three of them were last together, teaming up against the Trinity Armour. Perhaps a similar event would transpire, and he would see them both again?

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, neither Aqua nor Terra could be found anywhere in the quaint little World. Isa and Lea, on the other hand, were a different story.

It was Lea who noticed Ven and promptly dragged him to an ice cream store. The blonde tried to turn down his offer, but Lea insisted on treating him, even though the signature flavour was sold out.

After expressing his gratitude, Ven asked if he and Isa had seen a blue-haired girl or a brawny brunet, both of whom were taller than him. Their answers were disappointing, but the taste of chocolate banana ice cream kept his spirits up.

Despite the lack of progress in his quest, Ven decided to stick around and chat with the duo. After what happened in Destiny Islands, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he might not get to see them again.

Before they knew it, a quarter of an hour had gone by. Lea and Isa had to go to Ansem the Wise’s castle for a reason they refused to disclose, and Ven needed to focus on his task once more. As such, he couldn’t join them on their endeavour.

After parting with them and futilely enquiring the shopkeepers and Scrooge McDuck on Terra and Aqua’s whereabouts in the town area, Ven wandered around and stumbled upon Merlin, Ienzo and Even in the central square. They were discussing the merits of magic and science, and were sadly just as clueless as everyone else as to the location of his friends.

A brief and amiable conversation later, the blonde continued on his stroll, and soon found himself in the fountain court.

Mesmerised by the sight of the opulent fountains before him, Ven paused to admire them for a moment. Sighing both relaxedly and dejectedly, he took out his green Wayfinder and gazed at it with a forlorn expression.

How he would have loved to watch the water’s graceful movements with his two greatest friends, and introduce them to the wonders of ice cream on sticks…

Just then, a sudden dark presence snapped Ven out of his wistful thoughts. Reflexively, he pivoted on his feet and summoned Wayward Wind, parrying Void Gear just when it flashed out of a Corridor of Darkness in a slash.

Ven leapt backwards a few times to create some distance, and frowned when his assailant emerged from the swirling abyss. Inky wisps of smoke billowed from the dark portal as it closed up ominously.

Of course he wouldn’t leave Ven alone for long.

‘What exactly do you think you’re doing, wasting your time fooling around in those Worlds? Seems to me you don’t have any intention of heading to the Keyblade Graveyard.’

Ven shoved his friendship charm back into his pocket and regarded him coldly. ‘That’s exactly right. I had a better idea.’

After Vanitas had threatened to ‘choke the life out of Terra and Aqua’ back on the shores of Destiny Islands, Ven had at first relented to his demand to go to the Keyblade Graveyard. However, as he prepared to leave for the Badlands, Ven had an eureka moment.

If he found Aqua and Terra and told them to stay together with him, he could keep them out of harm’s way. None of them would need to go anywhere near that wasteland, and the X-blade won’t be forged.

It was to this end that Ven embarked on his search. He would try to locate them, just like how Aqua had tried to retrieve him when he had left the Land of Departure to follow Terra.

With a ‘tch’, Vanitas took up his battle stance.

‘My patience with you is running thin.’

Ven quickly cast a magical beehive Barrier around himself and internally thanked Aqua for teaching him the spell as rounds of dark fireballs homed in on him and collided with the shield.

As the transparent barrier started to fade, Vanitas propelled himself at his target. Ven immediately somersaulted to the side to evade his combos. Remembering his vow to not engage the masked enigma in combat, Ven glided away until he was far enough from his attacker. The only way for him to prevent this minor bout of conflict from escalating into an actual battle was to leave Radiant Garden. He needed to escape to the Lanes Between.

To buy himself some extra time, Ven conjured a gigantic Tornado and directed it at Vanitas. 

Once the cyclone sucked him in and sent him high up in the air, Ven reached for the piece of metal on his shoulder that would activate his armour, hoping his pursuer would depart Radiant Garden to give chase, if only so the townspeople would be spared from his malice.

In that instant, however, Vanitas teleported from the tornado and reappeared right in front of Ven. Disarmed and catapulted by the velocity of the cyclone he was previously trapped in, he launched at him with his hands open and outstretched.

Before the blonde could roll or fly away, his wrists were caught in unforgiving grips. He gritted his teeth as he was slammed into the wall behind him. Wayward Wind dropped from his hand and landed on the ground with a thud before vanishing along with the tornado. Glaring at his persistent assailant, Ven began to struggle. 

In spite of his best efforts, Vanitas managed to keep him pinned to the wall with ease. Pulling his wrists above his head, he held them together with a single hand. Out of desperation, Ven kneed him where it hurt the most with all he had got, taking his foe by surprise.

Vanitas’ initial groan morphed into a maniacal guffaw. Ven looked on with dread as he discovered, to his distress, that his restraints have not loosened one bit. When his laughter died down, Vanitas balled his free hand into a fist and drove it straight and mercilessly into the blonde’s gut.

Choking out a gasp of pain, Ven’s eyes widened as the force of the blow pounded him hard against the wall. Vanitas’ vicelike grasp on his wrists was the only thing that kept him from collapsing in a heap. The blonde coughed and shuddered. He felt as though something had ruptured inside him. Before he could recover from the shock, the masked sadist drew back his arm and delivered another excruciating punch to the same spot. Another surge of blinding pain engulfed Ven, and he writhed uncontrollably. The strangled cry that burst from his throat was music to Vanitas’ ears.

Tears seeping from his eyes, legs buckling and a bruise undoubtedly forming beneath his clothes, Ven could only pant and plead breathlessly…

‘S-stop…’

...before his tormentor brutally rammed his fist into him again, right in the solar plexus.

Overwhelmed by agony, the blonde convulsed and let out a silent scream. There was an audible crack behind him. Blood started trickling from the corner of his mouth. His baby blues glazed over, and his head drooped forward.

Ven’s last conscious thought before passing out, was that of his two closest friends.

* * *

Vanitas tilted Ventus’ head up by the chin and examined him while he wiped the trail of blood from his lips with a thumb. Once he was certain his target was out cold and would remain so for a long time, the masked warrior released him. Without support, the boy slid down limply, revealing a sizable crack on the stone wall. Vanitas gave it a cursory glance, and scooped him up into his arms like a bride.

He couldn’t help but smirk under his helmet. He had to admit, that was quite cathartic.

Everything was coming along nicely, and Ventus’ little act of defiance meant nothing if he could just take him to the Keyblade Graveyard by force.

Satisfied with himself, he reopened a Corridor of Darkness by snapping his fingers. As he moved towards his method of transport, Vanitas stared at his prize’s slumbering visage. Crystalline beads of teardrops still lingered on his cheeks. 

Despite Ventus’ reluctance to fight him, it was apparent to him that his light had sufficiently improved his skills as a Keybearer. Ever since Vanitas had gloated him into abandoning the relative safety of the Land of Departure, he had stalked and kept watch over Ventus to gauge his growth. Indeed, his Unversed had trained him well. 

Back at the beginning of his journey, Ventus had been too weak for the merging process and the creation of the X-blade. He had almost obliterated him for that, in an admittedly irrational fit of well-concealed despair. Now, his heart shone with a splendid radiance, even more brilliant and alluring than any of the Seven Princesses of Heart.

Subconsciously, Vanitas clutched tighter to his light’s slight body.

They used to be one entity; two sides of the same coin. For four years, they have been split apart and separated from each other. For four years, he had to endure an existence of perpetual negativity and maddening incompleteness. Glimmers of warmth occasionally leaked from his one-way connection with Ventus, and they served as both his only reprieve and a constant reminder of the blonde’s enviable capacity for happiness and sickening devotion to Eraqus’ whelps.

Ventus belonged with him, not with the pathetic imbeciles he called his friends! Vanitas would have to teach him that, by all means necessary.

He will have the X-blade, and he will have his light back.

* * *

A metallic clang interrupted Vanitas’ stride. Curious, he looked down.

On the floor in front of him was a green, star-shaped charm. It had dropped from his captive’s trousers.

A spark of recognition ran through him as Ventus’ memories flooded his mind. Memories of the blonde’s joy when he and Terra acquired their handmade amulets from Aqua.

_An unbreakable connection._

Vanitas saw red, and raised his foot over the trinket. Just as he prepared to stomp the blasted thing into the ground, a roar of utter rage rocked his eardrums. Instincts flaring up, he did a backflip...

...just before Ends of the Earth swung by and almost stabbed him in the neck. Letting out an involuntary sigh of relief, it took him more than a few seconds to register the fact that his arms were free.

Vanitas grunted in frustration as his portal dissipated.

There the man was, the object of his Master’s fascination. He was stomping away with Ventus curled in his arms and the Wayfinder dangling from his palm. Before he recalled the thief’s name, he was already on the move.

Quite unfortunately for Terra, Vanitas had inherited Ventus’ speed, so before long it was Terra who’s staring at his empty arms in confusion while Vanitas sprinted away with Ventus still unconscious in his grasp.

He did not go far, though, but part of him expected it. He felt an intense wave of fury before he saw the source of it.

Aqua stood before him, emanating a cyan glow while she glowered at him with palpable hatred.

It took as much time for him to come to the realisation that her aura was simply a mirage, for Aqua to make her move.

She snatched her friend up and steadied him in her arms before dropkicking Vanitas in the chest and launching herself in the air, landing majestically nearby as Terra acknowledged her arrival and dashed to her side.

Crashing onto the hard surface beneath him from Aqua’s assault, he flipped back up as swiftly as possible. Shaking off his disorientation, he dived underground and slid right below Aqua as Terra handed her their friend’s Wayfinder.

She saw the ambush coming, and leapt aside the moment Vanitas ripped through the pool of darkness and slashed at her with Void Gear. With Ven occupying her arms, she couldn’t perform a cartwheel, let alone summon Stormfall to defend herself.

Luckily for her, Vanitas was not ready for her ally's onslaught. When Aqua started to rush off, Terra got in enough hits to trigger Critical Impact.

But before he could resume the offense and smash the despicable villain onto the marble floor, the latter jumped at Aqua, who couldn’t react fast enough. He successfully seized his light from the woman's cradle and skidded across the ground.

He was tempted to taunt those two morons for trying to keep him from fetching what was clearly his. After all, the protagonists would always just stand there and listen to what you have to say. They never learn their lesson.

But apparently he was wrong, because as soon as he turned around, Terra was charging at him with Ends of the Earth in hand, fury bristling in his eyes. He was about to brace himself for his attack when he glimpsed Aqua plunging at him from above, Stormfall glinting from the sunlight. Instinctively, he lifted both of his hands to block her weapon with Void Gear, dropping Ventus into Terra's waiting arms, the latter having dismissed his Keyblade just in time to catch his small friend.

Aqua was shouting for him to get away when Vanitas booted her in the jaw and sent her soaring backwards. Feeling thoroughly fed up, he willed the Unversed to manifest from his shadow and gestured them at Aqua while he went after Terra.

Due to his bulky physique, Terra couldn’t run half as fast as his two fellow apprentices. Busy worrying over Ven, he failed to notice just how quickly Vanitas could catch up to him. Aqua, who had to fend off the sudden horde of monsters, could not warn him before Vanitas unleashed his wrath on his back with his Keyblade.

Terra howled and fell to his knees. Vanitas then zipped around him and bashed his face in with the pommel of his weapon, forcing him to let go of Ven. At the same moment, Aqua vanquished the last of the Unversed with a serving of Ragnarok. She spun around to watch as Vanitas, with Ventus draped over his shoulder, aimed Void Gear at the sky and called upon the absolute darkness that was his heart. Black lightning bolts instantly struck both of his opponents.

But they won’t falter so easily. Aqua countered the damage caused by his Dark Thundaga with Curaga, which healed her and Terra of their wounds. 

Aqua reached into her pocket and touched the charms she made for Ven and herself. Resolve swelled within her and Terra, and they scowled at Vanitas, wordlessly demanding the return of their friend. 

Like hell he was going to let them take away Ventus. And idiots they may be, that much was obvious. Without further delay, their Keyblades clashed with Vanitas', theirs with the intent to protect their dearest friend and his with the desire of reunion, no matter the cost.

And so the cycle continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft. Comfortable. Familiar.

As consciousness slowly returned to Ven, those were the adjectives that came to mind as he registered the sensation of smooth fabric against his back.

The pleasantness was short-lived, however, when he also grew aware of a throbbing ache in his abdomen.

Puzzled, Ven opened his eyes to a sea of purple splotches. He only had a second to wonder about it before he heard voices calling out his name and two blurry faces popped into view.

Even before he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, the blonde knew exactly who he woke up to.

Filled with bliss, Ven cried out their names with equal fervour. Only after then did he see the discolouration on Aqua’s jawline and Terra’s broken nose.

Alarmed, he quickly sat up before they could stop him, and a sharp pain pierced through his stomach. All at once, the memories of his encounter with Vanitas rushed through his brain. A gasp escaped him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from wincing as Terra gently laid him back down on the pillow and Aqua cast a healing spell to soothe him.

Once the pain subsided to a dull numbness, the blonde surveyed his surroundings curiously. The purple splotches were actually a pattern of violet lozenges and lavender stripes adorning a high ceiling. The rest of the room, by contrast, was various shades of white. Ivory walls, alabaster columns and marble floor tiles. There were no other colours in sight.

The architecture was completely strange and new to Ven. The only recognisable part of the room was the bed; it’s the same one he slept in every night for four years. Yet for some reason, his heart felt safe and secure, as though he was home where he belonged.

It didn’t make any sense.

‘...Where am I?’

‘...What happened to you two?’

‘...Why do I feel like I should know this place?’

His friends took turns to answer his questions. Terra recounted how they sensed the danger he was in and how they managed to arrive and rescue him in time. The blonde’s heart wrenched when he learnt the cause of their injuries. Aqua revealed the secrets and duties that Master Eraqus had entrusted her with. She thought about summoning Master Keeper, but decided against it.

When she was done with her explanation, Ven gazed at the ceiling solemnly.

‘...What happened to the Master?’

Terra stiffened. Noticing the guilt in his expression, Aqua grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look of concern and understanding. In response to her silent message, a scowl of hatred replaced his frown of remorse. Ven listened as the brunet told him about Master Xehanort’s betrayal, about how he manipulated him into weakening Master Eraqus before dealing the final blow himself and laying waste to their home. 

When the fury in Terra’s voice died down, a realisation hit the blonde, and regret welled up inside him.

‘...I’m so sorry. I knew about Xehanort’s plans. He was the one who sent me back home. I should’ve brought it up while you were protecting me. I could’ve prevented you and the Master from fighting...’

Terra sighed as he absorbed the information, and sat beside his friend on his bed. 

‘It's not your fault at all. You didn't know about my dealings with Xehanort. It’s true that mentioning him would have had an effect on me, but there was no way you could’ve known that. Also, I did... toss you through a portal before you could say anything.’

He cupped Ven’s cheek tenderly and consolingly. Then, without warning, tears began streaming down Terra’s face. 

‘Just… Please don’t blame yourself.’

Aqua and Ven both stared at him, speechless. A powerful urge soon rose and threatened to overtake them. They fruitlessly tried to hold back their sorrow, only to fail as the waterworks came on.

Taking a seat on the other side of the mattress, Aqua wrapped an arm around Terra and pressed their temples together. As she wept, she started ruffling Ven’s hair with her other hand. Terra dried Ven’s tears with a finger and patted Aqua’s back to make her feel better. Smiling bittersweetly, the smallest of the three Keybearers placed his palms over their napes and brought them closer for an embrace.

‘Xehanort and that masked freak is still out there. But as long as we stick together, we can put a stop to them. That’s why, from now on, we must never leave each other again.’

Terra and Ven nodded wholeheartedly in agreement. They may have lost their Master, but their trio was still intact. They must ensure it stayed that way.

‘...The three of us will always be one.’

_~Fin~_


End file.
